Hellsing
by Chrono Sphinx
Summary: COMPLETE! This is just my interpretation of Hellsing. I know its short but enjoy anyway. Please R&R! VAMPIRE STORY
1. Default Chapter

Hellsing: Fated Meeting Integral and Alucard.

Chapter:1

_Hi! This is based on Hellsing duh! and how I interpretedt it. So enjoy! Oh this is not Van Hellsing. It has absolutely nothing to do with it. Hellsing(what I'm writing about) is from an anime/manga._

The woman was tall and had long silvery hair that one might call the colour of moonlight. She wore glasses, huge round ones that covered nearly half her face. She had on a crisp black suit, those that a man of good standing would wear and a cravat of white silk was immaculately knotted around her neck. It was simply tied suggesting good-taste rather than vainness. She was cold good-looking, with prominent cheekbones and a sharply cut nose. She had huge eyes that were seldom innocent and kind and also full, but rather cruel lips. She was lean, rather than slim, like a hungry wolf.

She was Lady Integral Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Institute, which specialized in the extermination of the impure undead.

She sat in a cushioned chair and watched amusedly as Alucard continued to coach his new charge, a young lady by the name of Victoria Celes, once living but know a vampire as Alucard himself. Her lips curved in a brief smile of irony. Her job after all was to rid the world of Alucard's kind. She smiled amused, as Alucard reprimanded his fearful, cowering charge. He cut a terrifying figure in his huge red coat and oversized hat. He was taller even than her and the giant hat and dark glasses hid most of his features making it seem as if he had no face. But Integral did not fear him as most people do. Alucard, she know was loyal only to her. She fingered a magazine restlessly. She wondered as often did whether life could have been different if her father had not died so early and left her the Institute. Her mind inadvertently wandered back ten years ago to the fateful day where it all began.

The dank smell of death and disease hung heavily in the room like a black shroud. Integral stood by the bed anxiously holding her father's hand. He was sweating profusely, his breathing laboured. He smiled up at Integral. But the smile was immediately lost in a spasm of coughs.

"Integral," he rasped "I do not have much time left. When I am gone Hellsing will fall to you."

"Father," choked Integral.

The man shook his head weakly, "Robert?"

The man standing behind Integral stepped forward, "I'm here Richard."

"Robert, please help Integral. She is so your," his words ended in another bout of painful coughs.

"Don't worry, brother," replied Robert.

Richard Hellsing turned back to his daughter Integral. He smiled sadly, "Integral, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. There is still so much I have to teach you. I wish I could stay beside you forever, but clearly I cannot. Please take care of Hellsing and forgive me, my child."

A series of hacking coughs suddenly wracked through Richard Hellsing's body.

"Father! Father!" But Integral's screams were already lost to the dying man.

_End of chapter 1! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! _

_P.S. In case you haven't noticed, Alucard is Dracula spelt backwards._

Hellsing: Fated Meeting Integral and Alucard

Chapter: 2

It had only been three days since her father; Sir Richard Hellsing had been buried. Integral watched from the opening in the vent as Robert's henchmen busily searched the corridors and rooms of the vast institute.

"Have you found her yet?" barked Robert.

"No, sir," was the reply.

"Well, hurry up and find her!! Any longer and the others will begin to suspect!" yelled Robert.

"Yes, sir!"

"How can someone so small cause so much trouble?" muttered Robert as he strode off.

Integral leaned against the wall of he vent. She know she had to move soon. But she had nowhere else to go. Robert's henchmen were everywhere. She was going to be discovered and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed, defeated, "Father... if only you knew. Oh... Uncle Robert... why?

"Search the vents! We can't let her escape!"

Integral raised her head. She had to press on. But where was she to go? She thought hard.

And she remembered her father's words. 'Integral, if you cannot win against forces much greater than yourself, head towards the basement. Our secret weapon lies there.'

Integral smiled sadly. Those words had seemed so unnecessary then. Her father had been there to protect her. She stemmed the memory before it loosed a flood. She did not need the pain it brought. Integral began to crawl towards the basement.

The heavy basement door swung open soundlessly. It was strange considering it had not been used for a long time. Integral stood at the threshold, not daring to enter, less the darkness swallowed her whole. But she had no other option. Bravely banishing her fears, she entered, shutting and barring the door behind her.

She stood with her back to the door. Her heart was pounding. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked around. But she saw nothing. Puzzlement overtook her fear. She stepped forward. Where was the secret weapon her father had mentioned? Te room was empty. Then her foot nudged something. She looked down into the empty eye sockets of a dried corpse.

Integral gave a cry and stumbled backwards. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. The corpse did not move. Slowly her shock abated. She went to inspect the dry corpse. There was nothing spectacular about it. It was only a dried corpse. But strangely, leather straps bounded it. Its' arms were tightly lashed to its' body. It must have been much feared before if it was tied up like that.

She sat beside the dried corpse and sighed, "Was this the secret weapon daddy? How is this supposed to help me?" She chuckled resigned, "You were my only hope. Well, at least you don't mind me being here..."

Suddenly the door burst open. Robert's henchmen rushed in.

"We've found you!"

Integral jumped up and faced them resolutely. She would go down fighting.

"Don't hurt her," an icy voice snapped. Out of the light walked in Robert Hellsing.

"You've caused me much trouble, Integral," he growled.

"Uncle Robert! How dare you disobey Father this way? What of you morals?" she challenged.

Something snapped in Robert's eyes. Integral knew she had made a grave mistake. He grabbed a gun from his henchmen and fire.

Integral whimpered in terror, raising her arms to protect herself from Robert's wrath. She heard the shot and felt the searing fire of metal burying into her flesh. She screamed in pain. Her blood splattered everywhere. She fell to the ground, gasping with pain.

"I've waited forever for Hellsing! I'm not going to let it go to a mere child! You've caused me endless trouble. Don't think you are going to die easy!" howled Robert, foaming at his mouth like a rabid dog.

He raised the gun again. His eyes were bright with a glint to madness. Integral closed her eyes waiting for the sound that would herald her death.

A sudden rustling pierced the tense silence. Everyone jumped around in surprise. The sound came from the dried corpse. They all watched stunned, as the corpse slowly bent forward until its head was inches away from a puddle of Integral's blood on the floor. It slowly opened its wizened mouth and a long tongue protruded from the gaping hole, and dipped itself in a puddle Integral's blood on the floor.

The corpse slowly stood. Its long hair covered its entire face. Suddenly it broke free, shredding its bonds as if it were paper. Integral gasped in surprise as she caught a glimpse of the revealed face. It had been a dried corpse, its skin brown and dry and wrinkly. But now a complete change had had occurred. The corpse had become human. It had pale white skin a startling contrast to full, blood red lips. The hair was no longer dried straw but full of lustre. Its pointed teeth showed barely hidden by its lips. Its handsome clean-cut features were filled with blood lust.

"Vampire? Hellsing has a vampire?" Integral thought, confused.

Time returned to the room in a flurry of action. Cries of 'Shoot it" and 'Kill it' rang across the room. Everyone fired, desperately trying to his the creature. The creature moved like lightning. It was incredible. Not a single shot connected with it.

The creature gave an evil laugh as his assailants fired off a new round of shots. It disappeared before Integral's eyes only to appear at the other side of the room. It held the two heads of his assailants in his hands. Blood gushed like a fountain from the two headless corpses that only moments ago had been alive. The creature chuckled cruelly. It lifted one of the heads and let the blood drip into its mouth. Integral could tell he was really enjoying it.

His remaining attackers could only watch in horror. Robert's voice broke though the gruesome spell.

"Shoot it! Kill it" Robert screamed.

His henchmen were shocked back into life. They tried desperately to hit the creature, but it was just a waste of time. It moved through them, effortlessly dodging their shots, taking off their heads as it went. It was raining blood in that small, cold room.

Finally only Robert was left.

"What are you?" he stammered, quaking in terror. He fired rapidly at the advancing figure.

The vampire merely raised his hand caught the bullets.

"Rubbish," he growled.

It moved in a flash and plunged its arm through Robert's stomach. Robert only had time to gasp. His gun dropped form his hands his eyes were already glazing as he slid from the creatures arms.

Integral could only watch silently as the vampire slowly approached her.

"Please make it quick," she prayed.

The creature stood before her. She looked up blinking into his eyes. He had huge black eyes fringed by long lashes.

"He's tall," Integral thought irrelevantly, "And has nice eyes..."

It clicked its heels and stood smartly before kneeling in submission before Integral.

It spoke in a soft, smooth voice, "Are you well, Miss Hellsing? I am at your service and await your command."

Integral was totally taken aback. She stared speechless. She certainly had not expected this.

A sound distracted her attention. She looked from the vampire right into the barrel of Robert's gun. A single shot rang out in the silent room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing: Fated Meeting Integral and Alucard

Chapter: 2

It had only been three days since her father; Sir Richard Hellsing had been buried. Integral watched from the opening in the vent as Robert's henchmen busily searched the corridors and rooms of the vast institute.

"Have you found her yet?" barked Robert.

"No, sir," was the reply.

"Well, hurry up and find her!! Any longer and the others will begin to suspect!" yelled Robert.

"Yes, sir!"

"How can someone so small cause so much trouble?" muttered Robert as he strode off.

Integral leaned against the wall of the vent. She knew she had to move soon. But she had nowhere else to go. Robert's henchmen were everywhere. She was going to be discovered and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed, defeated, "Father... if only you knew. Oh... Uncle Robert... why?

"Search the vents! We can't let her escape!"

Integral raised her head. She had to press on. But where was she to go? She thought hard.

And she remembered her father's words. 'Integral, if you cannot win against forces much greater than yourself, head towards the basement. Our secret weapon lies there.'

Integral smiled sadly. Those words had seemed so unnecessary then. Her father had been there to protect her. She stemmed the memory before it loosed a flood. She did not need the pain it brought. Integral began to crawl towards the basement.

The heavy basement door swung open soundlessly. It was strange considering it had not been used for a long time. Integral stood at the threshold, not daring to enter, less the darkness swallowed her whole. But she had no other option. Bravely banishing her fears, she entered, shutting and barring the door behind her.

She stood with her back to the door. Her heart was pounding. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked around. But she saw nothing. Puzzlement overtook her fear. She stepped forward. Where was the secret weapon her father had mentioned? The room was empty. Then her foot nudged something. She looked down into the empty eye sockets of a dried corpse.

Integral gave a cry and stumbled backwards. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. The corpse did not move. Slowly her shock abated. She went to inspect the dry corpse. There was nothing spectacular about it. It was only a dried corpse. But strangely, leather straps bounded it. Its' arms were tightly lashed to its' body. It must have been much feared before if it was tied up like that.

She sat beside the dried corpse and sighed, "Was this the secret weapon daddy? How is this supposed to help me?" She chuckled resigned, "You were my only hope. Well, at least you don't mind me being here..."

Suddenly the door burst open. Robert's henchmen rushed in.

"We've found you!"

_**What will happen to Integra next??**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing: Fated Meeting Integral and Alucard

Chapter: 3

Integral jumped up and faced them resolutely. She would go down fighting.

"Don't hurt her," an icy voice snapped. Out of the light walked in Robert Hellsing.

"You've caused me much trouble, Integral," he growled.

"Uncle Robert! How dare you disobey Father this way? What of your morals?" she challenged.

Something snapped in Robert's eyes. Integral knew she had made a grave mistake. He grabbed a gun from his henchmen and fired.

Integral whimpered in terror, raising her arms to protect herself from Robert's wrath. She heard the shot and felt the searing fire of metal burying into her flesh. She screamed in pain. Her blood splattered everywhere. She fell to the ground, gasping with pain.

"I've waited forever for Hellsing! I'm not going to let it go to a mere child! You've caused me endless trouble. Don't think you are going to die easy!" howled Robert, foaming at his mouth like a rabid dog.

He raised the gun again. His eyes were bright with a glint of madness. Integral closed her eyes waiting for the sound that would herald her death.

A sudden rustling pierced the tense silence. Everyone jumped around in surprise. The sound came from the dried corpse. They all watched stunned, as the corpse slowly bent forward until its head was inches away from a puddle of Integral's blood on the floor. It slowly opened its wizened mouth and a long tongue protruded from the gaping hole, and dipped itself in a puddle Integral's blood on the floor.

The corpse slowly stood. Its long hair covered its entire face. Suddenly it broke free, shredding its bonds as if it were paper. Integral gasped in surprise as she caught a glimpse of the revealed face. It had been a dried corpse, its skin brown and dry and wrinkly. But now a complete change had had occurred. The corpse had become human. It had pale white skin a startling contrast to full, blood red lips. The hair was no longer dried straw but full of luster. Its pointed teeth showed barely hidden by its lips. Its handsome clean-cut features were filled with blood lust.

"_Vampire? Hellsing has a vampire?"_ Integral thought, confused

Time returned to the room in a flurry of action. Cries of 'Shoot it" and 'Kill it' rang across the room. Everyone fired, desperately trying to his the creature. The creature moved like lightning. It was incredible. Not a single shot connected with it.

The creature gave an evil laugh as his assailants fired off a new round of shots. It disappeared before integral's eyes only to appear at the other side of the room. It held the two heads of his assailants in his hands. Blood gushed like a fountain from the two headless corpses that only moments ago had been alive. The creature chuckled cruelly. It lifted one of the heads and let the blood drip into its mouth. Integral could tell he was really enjoying it.

His remaining attackers could only watch in horror. Robert's voice broke though the gruesome spell.

"Shoot it! Kill it" Robert screamed.

His henchmen were shocked back into life. They tried desperately to hit the creature, but it was just a waste of time. It moved through them, effortlessly dodging their shots, taking off their heads as it went. It was raining blood in that small, cold room.

Finally only Robert was left.

"What are you?" he stammered, quaking in terror. He fired rapidly at the advancing figure.

The vampire merely raised his hand caught the bullets.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing: Fated Meeting Integral and Alucard

Chapter: 4

It moved in a flash and plunged its arm through Robert's stomach. Robert only had time to gasp. His gun dropped form his hands his eyes were already glazing as he slid from the creatures arms.

Integral could only watch silently as the vampire slowly approached her.

"Please make it quick," she prayed.

The creature stood before her. She looked up blinking into his eyes. He had huge black eyes fringed by long lashes.

"He's tall," Integral thought irrelevantly, "And has nice eyes..."

It clicked its heels and stood smartly before kneeling in submission before Integral.

It spoke in a soft, smooth voice, "Are you well, Miss Hellsing? I am at your service and await your command."

Integral was totally taken aback. She stared speechless. She certainly had not expected this.

A sound distracted her attention. She looked from the vampire right into the barrel of Robert's gun. A single shot rang out in the silent room.

_Sorry if this one's a bit short. Its coming to an end now... the next chapter will probably be short too. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing: Fated Meeting Integral and Alucard

Chapter: 5

Integral blinked in confusion. Where did the bullet go? Then she saw the vampire's are stretched out across her. The place where the bullet had embedded itself was still smoking.

"Robert," its voice was silky but menacing. "Your blood has an unusually foul smell and so has you brain. You will never be my master."

Robert hissed trying to aim the gun again. Integral reached for the gun next to her. One of Robert's henchmen had dropped it. She aimed it over the vampire's arm, straight at Robert's heart.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice and hand steady.

"Alucard," he replied softly, "Or so your ancestors have called me."

Integral pulled the trigger.

"What wonders are these? Is our Lady Hellsing reminiscing?" Alucard's voice broke through Integral's reverie. She put down her magazine smiling slightly.

"I was remembering when we first met, ten years ago."

"I remember that," replied Alucard fondly, "You were young and innocent then."

Integral scoffed, "And what am I now?"

"A lady of steel? Speaking from current experience, of course!" piped Victoria Celes, Alucard's charge.

Integral whipped around and glared at her.

"Shut up!" snapped Integral as she threw her magazine across the room.

Alucard broke into laughter, "Miss Hellsing is still so childish!"

Integral looked up at Alucard in surprise. Genuine laughter was rare coming from him. She grinned at him, which was rare too coming from Integral. Integral realized then that they were true friends, even if she were his master. They were not so different after all.

THE END

A/N-Short I know... but this is unfortunately the end. I also know that I should have just submitted it just as one chapter... oh well. Hope u guys enjoyed it! ï


End file.
